La guerre du bonbon
by Harukane
Summary: File-moi un bonbon !" L serra le paquet contre lui, partager ses bonbon et puis quoi encore ! L/Light one-shot


Titre : La guerre du bonbon

Auteur : Harukane

Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient...

Résumé : ''File-moi un bonbon !'' L serra le paquet contre lui, partager ses bonbon et puis quoi encore ?!

Couple : L/Light

Note : Un crétinerie qui m'ai passer par la tête. J'en suis plutôt fière !

**xoxoxoxo**

-File-moi un bonbon !

L fixa Light, son paquet en main. Il resta quelques secondes immobile puis retourna son attention sur la sucrerie sans se soucier de la demande de son ami. Non mais sans rire ? Lui, LE grand L, le détective qui ne se nourrit que de sucrerie, lui, donner un bonbon a qui que se soit ? Il en aurait ri. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, la main toujours tendu vers le brun alors que le même brun mâchait avec délice le bonbon, serrant le paquet contre lui et ne semblait pas vouloir lui offrir son attention. Si il ne devait pas jouer les gentils Light, il aurait sortit son death note et...et... et rien vu qu'il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom de L, il grogna. Le détective se servi une tasse de café, y ajouta 12 sucres et trempa ses bonbon dedans, les repêchant avec une cuillère. Light commençait a avoir mal au bras et l'autre qui suçait son trésor sucrée... Light ne tint plus, il se jeta sur le brun qui hurla, ils tombèrent du canapé en renversant la tasse de café qui se brisa -le café fit une jolie tache brune sur la moquette-. Light attrapa le paquet de bonbon et le tira vers lui, L fit de même et s'en suivit une bataille déchainé. Miraculeusement, le plastique ne se déchira pas.

-Donne-moi ça ! Hurlait Light en tirant de toutes ses forces.

L dut se lasser de cette bagarre puéril car il envoya son pied dans le ventre du jeune homme. Il se leva et courut le plus vite possible, suivit de prés par Light. Le brun mangeait le plus de bonbon possible en courant, s'étouffant a moitié, traversant les couloirs et les salles en catastrophe. Light hurlait dans son dos, il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir le châtain, sûr que celui-ci profiterait de l'occasion pour le plaquer au sol.

-L ! Donne-moi au moins un bonbon !

Le cri de rage redonna un peu de souffle à L qui, bien décidé à ne pas partager son trésor, bifurqua à un angle et traversa une chambre, sautant sur les chaises, les lits et les meubles alentours pour éviter Light. Il piqua un sprint dans un couloir, retournant à son point de départ.

Finalement, la fatigue remporta la course et L s'avachit sur un fauteuil, soufflant en serrant le paquet. Il vit Light le regardait fièrement, bien que son souffle ressemblait à celui d'un buffle, les mains sur les hanches. Le brun soupira et répondit enfin au jeune homme :

-Non, tu n'auras pas de mes précieux bonbons !

Le visage du châtain se décomposa

-Mais pourquoi ? UN bonbon c'est trop demander ? Non mais t'es égoïste ou quoi ?! Tu t'enfiles 12 paquets par jour, manges je ne sais combien de pâtisseries et met au minimum 19 sucre dans ton café. Tu peut me donner un bonbon, d'ailleurs ça te ferais pas de mal ! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas grossir ? Tu ne mange que du sucre, certes ton cerveau est bien alimenté mais ton corps dans tout ça ? Et un jour t'auras des caries, faudras pas t'étonner que tes dents tombe en ruine a force... Non mais franchement L, tu pourrais pour une fois faire un petit geste et me donner un bonbon. ça te coute tant ? Vraiment ? Non mais je dis ça je dis rien mais mieux vaut partager, déjà que t'es pas très entouré si en plus tu refuse de partager ton sucre ça va jamais marcher ! Un bonbon dans un paquet de 700 bonbon, 700 – 1 = ? égal ? 699 ! ça t'en fait pas assez c'est ça ? Il te faut les 700 ? D'ailleurs je pense que...

Il ne pu continuer sa longue tirade, le brun ayant plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il tenait toujours le paquet mais avait fermé les yeux et quand il se décolla de Light, celui-ci resta immobile de longue minutes. L se délecta du silence enfin présent.

-Pourquoi... t'as fait... ça ? Demanda Light en fixant le brun les yeux écarquiller.

-Tu parles beaucoup trop... Tient ton bonbon. Lui dit L en lui tendant le petit trésor sucrée tant convoité, il était envelopper dans un petit papier jaune canaris.

Light regarda le bonbon pendant un petit moment, L recommença a manger les délices sucrée.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas donner quand je te l'ai demander ? Et pourquoi tu m'as embrasser ?

L grogna

-Je t'ai embrasser pour te faire taire et aussi parce que j'en avais envie. Répondit-il en déballant un autre bonbon a l'emballage vert pomme

-ENVIE ?! Hurla le chatein

-Crie pas...

-Mais... et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donner le bonbon ? Pourquoi avoir fait ce ciné ?

-Je croyez que tu comprendrait... Es-tu sûr d'être vraiment plus intelligent que la moyenne des humains lambda ? Soupira le brun

-Comprendre quoi ?

-Que j'attendais seulement que tu me dise : File-moi un bonbon **sil-te-plait**...

**xoxoxoxo**

Et voilà =)

C'est mon premier one-shot sur death note =')

Je sais que l'idée n'est pas originale mais bon, faudra s'en contenter !

Les vacances sa me réussissent pas, je sais...

Edit du 20 : j'ai corrigé les -sales- fautes que j'ai trouvé (Haru... on dit « ça » pas « sa ») si un jour je rencontre mon moi de 15 ans, je lui tirerais les oreilles !  
En espérant qu'il n'en reste pas trop, je recherche une béta donc en attendant °3°


End file.
